Arrow: Going Home
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Felicity and Oliver return to Starling City from their visit to Central City. If you haven't seen the Crisis On Earth-X crossover and don't want to be spoilered, don't read this.


**Author's Note:** I'm sorry that I still haven't posted a chapter of _Farm Holidays_ but this short one-shot about my favourite couple has suddenly been on my mind.  
If you haven't seen the _Crisis On Earth-X_ Crossover and don't want to be spoilered, don't read this story!  
Everybody else: Enjoy this Story.  
I still don't have a beta, so every mistake is mine.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Arrow.

* * *

 **Going Home**

I sit on my Ducati and she is right behind me. Her arms hold onto me tight, a paper-sheet won't fit between us. I like that feeling. Despite our differences during the last days the earth-X-experience has brought us even closer together again than we have ever been before. It ended in our unplanned wedding. Today is probably the best day of my life or maybe it is the day I've met her for the first time. I'm not sure about that, but I know she lights up every day. She is my Queen although I don't know that for sure, she can still be a Smoak, a Smoak-Queen or a Queen-Smoak. We haven't talked about that yet. Actually we haven't talked about anything at all until now.

After the unplanned ceremony and a quick lunch with our friends we are on our way home. I'm not sure where my home will be in the future, but I will feel home wherever she is. It isn't a place, it's a feeling deep inside of me. Luckily my son and her get along very well. I hope it won't be a problem for him, nonetheless he has lost his mother mere months ago. She shall not replace her, she shall be his friend. It reminds me that we have to talk to him immediately. He will be the first one whom we tell the news, I think. I'm sure she agrees with me in this point. Then we have to spread the news among our families and friends. The rest will happen on its own.

Being a Queen and the mayor of Star City is a guarantee for the front page every now and then. Though we probably need to throw a big wedding party because I have a public job even if I prefer a small event with our families and closest friends. I'm not sure what she thinks about that. Right now I can write a long list with things we need to sort out after our spontaneous wedding and I'm not the one who writes lists - at all. I still think about this when we get close to Star City. The return to our old new life isn't far away any more. While we pass the city boundary I think she pulls herself closer to me if that's even possible. It's wonderful to feel her touch and her body. I slow down slightly, so I have to spend more time alone with her. Despite that the drive will end soon.

I already see the intersection where I have to decide if I turn left towards her loft or straight ahead to my apartment. I don't know which route I shall take, so I turn on the indicator. Meanwhile I already imagine the frown on her face because she doesn't know what I'm up to and just that image in my head makes me smile. I stop the Ducati at the side of the street. At first I feel the loss of contact to her before she gets off the motorcycle. I follow her quickly while she already takes off her helmet and looks at me curiously. I take off mine too and smile at her. It seems like I'm not capable of another expression at the moment when I see her. She returns it immediately. Nonetheless she looks at me expectantly. Meanwhile she places her helmet on the motorcycle. I do exactly the same.

"Will you believe me when I tell you that I need a coffee?" I ask her and one look into her eyes tells me she isn't buying my line. "Actually, I think we shall talk about this. Us. Our future." I'm not sure how she will take it, but I need to clear my thoughts. She shows me a bright smile and I know that we will work everything out.

"I don't want to turn left." She takes my hand. "I don't care where we will live as long as I'm with you." She continues.

"We have to tell William and everybody else. I guess we've to hold a reception for everyone else." I tell her my other thoughts she hadn't mentioned, but she has no chance to answer one of them. Usually she is the one who talks nonstop not I. "And..." She just takes my free hand and suddenly my mind is blank. I just keep my gaze locked with hers. I'm happy and I want to scream it out loud, so everybody get to know it.

"That's all? It's easy." The smile doesn't leave her face. "I guess, I will move in with you and William. I don't want him to leave your apartment. He has just lived there for a few months. Beside of that Curtis and I can use the loft for our company. That's a win-win-situation." She squeezes my hand to reassure me. It works like it does most of the times. "We shall directly go to your place and tell William the news. Afterwards we will inform the rest of our families." It seems to me like she doesn't see any questions at all and I don't know why I've seen so many of them. "I agree that we have to hold a reception. Something classy. It will be fine."

"I love you." I tell her although it has nothing to do with our conversation but I have to tell her right now. "Like I said before. You are the very best part of me."

"I love you too." She tells me and lets my hands go, so she can put the helmet back on. But I capture her hands and pull her closer. She doesn't stop me. Instead she looks up at me. I lay my free hand on the back of her head and bend down until I reach her lips. I barely touch them, it's an innocent kiss but she moves closer to me instantly. I want to do so much more than kiss her but this is neither the right place nor the right time. Nonetheless our lips won't separate for a while until she pulls away and talks again. "Let's go home."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
